The Drive
by ConsultingWriter
Summary: Dean goes for a ride and Cas decides to join him... Humor with a dash of love and other Destiel stuffs... My first ever Destiel fic so sorry for how bad it is... Enjoy!


A/N: Thsi is my first Destiel fanfic so take it easy on me. Let me know if I got the characters down good and stuff... :)

His view was foggy, the alcohol burned his blood, but it gave him a certain, addictive rush that felt like nothing else. The fact that Cas was there didn't help with the addictive part of the rush, however. They were on a late-afternoon cruise through the back roads of Tennessee. The sky was brightly lit in a burst of orangey-pink and light blue. The clouds appeared to be mountains in the distance. They were driving down a road that seemed to be endless, and the wind blew through the rolled down windows, rustling Dean's hair-which Cas found adorable.

All of these new emotions that Cas was feeling were starting to become overwhelming to him. They weren't new feelings, which confused Cas beyond him. Why? He was an angel, Dean was...Dean...an angel...but not the same kind of angel-the kind who's smile lifts your spirits and makes your day better. The kind of angel who keeps you lost in your thoughts and time slow when you look at them. The kind of angel one loves, deeply and infinitely.

The radio was on and Dean was singing terribly along to a song that was unrecognizable. "Dean." There was no answer. Did he even say anything? "Dean." Cas tried again, this time making sure he spoke, but nothing. He took control of the wheel, matching Dean's movements and keeping pace. He slowed her down, Dean noticing the loss of wind in his face. Meanwhile, Cas looked as if he was lost in thought, staring at the clouds.

"Cas, the cars stopping."

"Hmm..." was his only response.

"Okay, stop it." Cas looked at Dean, making it look like he wanted to keep his focus on the clouds. "Why are we stopping?" Dean asked, knowing it was Castiel making her stop.

"I don't know, you are the pilot of this automobile." They pulled over to the side of the empty road with a little jump.

"Cas...why do you keep doing this?"

"What?" His eyes were big, and he took off his seatbelt and exited the car, sitting on the front and looking at the sky.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean mumbled, getting out himself. He stood next to Cas, looking where he was-a small, empty spot in the sea of clouds. "Sometimes, I just don't know about you, Cas." He laughed and pushed into Cas playfully. Cas looked into his eyes-those beautiful, sparkling blues. His heart fluttered as he realized how close they were.

"Dean, I have to...do something."

"Hmm?"

"I need to...show you something...I think."

"What is it?" Cas leaned in a bit, putting his hand on Deans, the other resting on his bicep. "Cas," Dean gulped, utterly confused...somewhat.

"Yeah?" Cas' voice was broken and raspy with lust he never thought he'd feel. Awkwardly, yet as romantically as he could muster, Cas kissed Dean on the lips, trying with every fiber of his being to make it a good one, because it was probably the only one he'll have gotten. Much to his surprise, Dean kissed back. Without hesitation, Cas pushed him onto the hood of the car with much force. _That'll leave a bruise_, Dean thought. He switched places, as he was sure he would probably die if he stayed underneath Cas.

Cas moaned into the kiss when Dean shoved his tongue dow his throat. He wanted to stop and apologize, but he was so caught up in the kiss that he forgot the moment he'd thought of it. Cas wrapped his hands firmly at the back of Dean's neck, pulling him deeper into him. Dean dragged his hand from Cas' head to his hips, tugging lazily at his belt. Dean dragged his hand down his leg, holding behind it, and dragging it back up to his belt. He pulled back very out of breath, suddenly realizing what he was doing to him-what he was about to do.

"Cas...I...I'm so sorry, I...I don't know what..." He was pacing in front of the car, rubbing at his neck, thinking.

"Dean...it's fine...I,"

"You are- can you even do...do...that?" He pointed to his pants, and Cas glanced down at them confused, then back up at him.

"Dean, I need to tell you something." Dean stopped pacing and looked up at him with...an unreadable emotion. "I love you." Dean walked up to him, and grabbed his hand, letting it go and running his hands through his hair. "Why did...you just... Dean, are you alright?"

"Yes! Fine, I've never been better!"

"Dean." Cas rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just," He sat on the hood of Baby, Cas fallowing suit. Albeit, stiffly and unsure.

"I've never...ya know...questioned...things about myself before."

"Well, I don't think I would be of much assistance...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done anything. It was a mistake-" Dean cut him off with a deep kiss, pulling Cas closer to him. It felt so amazing to kiss him, impossibly...awesome. Dean's phone buzzed, and they broke apart hesitantly for him to answer it.

"Dean, there's been a sighting by a young girl while she was at school."

"Yeah...okay. We'll be there soon."

"Hey, you okay?"

"Fine."

"Oh...okay..."

"Bye,"

"Oh, is Cas there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...bring him with. He could be useful."

"Yeah...okay." He cleared his throat, ending the call and putting his phone in his pocket. "Sighting upstate, we should probably...ya know...go."

"Yes, of course." Dean couldn't help but smile. He started to think about being with Cas, but then thinking bout keeping to a secret: would he? Would he...tell someone? Anyone? Even Sam surely couldn't know...could he?

"Are we going to go, or..." Cas trailed off, standing and lending a hand to Dean. He wasn't even sure why they'd sat in the first place.

"Yeah, yeah..thanks."

It got darker as they drove back, signs of life got more abundant the farther they went. They were soon to be back at the motel, when Cas decided he wanted to hold Dean's hand. "Give me your hand, Dean... please." Dean looked over, and hesitantly handed it to him. Cas laced their fingers, and Dean looked at them for ages-Cas took control of the wheel while he...flailed mentally...or something, he wasn't sure what was going on in his eyes. His pulse was elevated, pupils dilated, smile glued to his beautiful, scruffy face-he couldn't have been too..sad or disapproving of his actions. Dean's phone rang again, this time it was Bobby.

"Hello." Dean said with that smile still on his face.

"Well, you seem a lot happier than last time I saw ya. What happened?"

"Nothing...what d'you need?" Dean looked at his hands and frowned, Cas wanted to know what was wrong, he wanted to fix it. He needed to.

"Alright...It's Sam, he's uh... He's sick so we're going to need Cas. Can you get ahold of 'em?"

"Uh...he's right here." He looked at his hands and squeezed tightly. Cas squeezed back a little too tightly, well, actually very too tightly, and Dean yelped and dropped the phone. Cas looked at him worriedly, Bobby yelling at him to answer him.

~Dean/Cas's side of the phone~

"I'm sorry, Dean...I-I didn't...oh god..."

"Dean Winchester answer your damn phone!"

"Hang on!

No...no. Just, you..that was really tight... I'm fine."

"No, that wasn't okay."

"It's fine Cas, just you can hold it still."

"I'll hurt you again."

"Just do it. Come on!"

"I don't think that's how this works."

"Who cares?"

"Me."

"Cas, just..."

"Just what?"

"Fuck me..." Dean mumbled frustratedly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Dean."

"No, I'll be fine. It felt nice, your fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Okay?" Cas grabbed his hand, and Dean sighed thankfully, keeping his eyes back on the road.

~Bobby's side of the phone~

_"No...no. Just, you..that was really tight... I'm fine." _

Bobby quirked a brow, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

_"No, that wasn't okay."_ He continued listening wondering what the hell was happening, not even wanting to imagine what they were doing.

_"It's fine Cas, just you can hold it still." _

"Oh dear god." He mouthed to Sam, who got up slowly from the comfy couch, Bobby putting the phone on speaker.

_"I'll hurt you again."_

_"Just do it. Come on!" _

_"I don't think that's how it works."_ Sam backed up a bit, looking at Bobby in horror.

_"Who cares?" _

_"Me." _

_"Cas, just..." _

_"Just what?"_ Bobby and Sam looked at each other frighteningly, only being able to imagine was happening.

_"Fuck me..."_ Sam's eyeballs bulged from his face, giggling a bit. Bobby couldn't even muster anything other than a smirk, laughing softly along with Sam.

_"I don't want to hurt you, Dean." _

_"No, I'll be fine. It felt nice, your fine."_ Sam's grin grew, his laughter groaning louder, Bobby squirming to keep from bursting into a hearty chuckle.

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yes. Okay?"_

Dean searched for the phone, finding it at his toes. He picked it up. He was finally holding hands with Cas again, but it didn't even feel like Cas was holding is hand, like nothing was there.

"I'm not glass. Don't be afraid to put some effort into it."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." Dean put the phone to his face.

"Sorry, dropped the phone."

"I wonder why." Sam said from far away, barely audible. hiding his chuckle. He leaned against the table, covering his mouth.

"What? Look, just tell me where to go."

"Okay, I'll put Sam on." Bobby said with a sigh.

"Okay."

"Hi. So, you'll need to go down IE-C" Bobby let out a soft laugh that made him squeal.

"Where the hell is that?"

"Probably really, really the nearest right, if you are driving."

"What?"

"I mean, are you driving?"

"Uh..." Dean looked at a girl hitch hiking, driving right past. "Yeah... Why?"

"Yeah, take a right."

"Man, you must really be sick."

"Oh, you don't even know."

"Okay, now I'm at a dead end, there's no more road."

"Oh...oops. Look, just head back Bobby's, we'll go from there."

"I would, but I don't now where the hell I am."

"GPS. We'll leave you to...finding your way home, Dean."

"What's wrong with you, Sam? You sound, high."

"I- No, Dean. I'm not high, just get your ass home soon..."

"Alright."

"Be safe." Bobby's face was lightly flushed form his fit of _very manly_ giggles.

"Yes, bye."

"Bye." Dean hung up in a huff.

"What is wrong with those two?"

"Probably a lot of things." Cas said half-mindlessly.

AN: Oh dear god I had so much fun writing this! Okay, I know they may seem a bit out of character but it was my first, so..some credit..? :P Thank you so much for reading! Bye!


End file.
